O Mar e o Deserto
by Srta Abracadabra
Summary: [Oneshot]Mar e Deserto. Coisas ao mesmo tempo tão diferentes e tão semelhantes. [Resumo por miissprongs]


**O Mar e o Deserto**

Mar

**1. **Grande extensão de água salgada que ocupa a maior parte da superfície terrestre; oceano

**2. **Extensão de água salgada de dimensões relativamente limitadas.

Deserto

**1. **Região de chuvas escassas, vegetação rara e pouco habitada.

**2. **Privado de habitantes, ermo, desabitado.

Oposto

**1.** O que é contrário, inverso.

Igual

**1. **Que, numa comparação, não apresenta diferença quantitativa ou qualitativa.

**2. **Equivalente, uniforme

**3. **Plano, liso

**4. **Individuo da mesma categoria, nível.

**5. **Tal qual, como

**6. **Sem distinção

Amor

**1. **Atração afetiva ou física

**2. **Adoração, veneração de culto

**3. **Afeto, carinho, ternura, dedicação.

**4. **Aventura amorosa, caso, namoro

**5. **O ato sexual

**6. **O ser amado

**7. **Demonstração de zelo, dedicação, fidelidade

**8. **Apego a algo que dá prazer, paixão, fascínio.

_Depois dessa pequena introdução, eu posso começar a história. Provavelmente, isso entra na classificação de Conto de Fadas. Mas não é algo que começa com um "era uma vez" e termine com um "e viveram felizes para sempre". Talvez comece com um "ontem" ou um "há três dias" ou "há mais de meio século" e termine com um "nunca mais se soube deles", "a morte é algo surpreendente mesmo, não?". _

_A história que eu vou lhes contar pode ter sido um fato verídico, pode nunca ter acontecido, pode ter sido o sonho de uma garotinha de dez anos, pode ter sido o pesadelo de um adolescente de quinze. A história pode ter acontecido num frio inverno, com bonecos de neve e resfriados. Ou ela pode ter acontecido no verão, com sorvetes e passeios de bicicleta. _

_Há três dias, ou ontem ou há meio século,_ num dia de inverno ou de verão, uma garota estava passeando pela rua.

Se houvesse neve, ela estaria brincando com os flocos, sem se importar com as pessoas a olhando com sobrancelhas erguidas. Se fosse verão, ela estaria com um picolé de chocolate, se lambuzando quase toda.

Indo na direção oposta, ia um garoto. Se fosse inverno, ele mal estaria ligando para os flocos de neve que caiam no seu cabelo. Se fosse verão, o calor – na opinião dele – estaria insuportável e tudo o que ele queria no momento era vento.

Inverno. Uma pequena poça de água a fez deslizar e ir deslizando, quase caindo, até que sentiu duas mãos pegarem sua cintura. Olhou para cima. Seus rostos estavam bem próximos e ela encarou os olhos azuis claros dele, antes de corar. Ele sorriu e soltou a cintura dela.

- Ahn... Obrigada. – Ela disse, colocando uma mecha do cabelo para trás.

- De nada. – Ele respondeu, antes de continuar andando pelo seu caminho.

Verão. Não é bom ter sorvete melando sua roupa. Ela praguejou, segurando o picolé com uma mão e segurando a blusa, avaliando o estrago. Continuou andando, desse mesmo jeito, até que sentiu seu corpo bater em algo.

- Droga. – Ela murmurou, vendo que havia acabado de sujar a blusa de um completo estranho. – Desculpa, desculpa, desculpa! – Ela falou, desesperada. O garoto simplesmente olhou para a própria blusa e soltou uma risada.

- Que nada. – Ele disse. Ela sorriu ainda constrangida, e ele voltou a tomar seu caminho.

_Eu poderia acabar a história aí, sem mencionar o fato de ele nunca ter esquecido seu rosto corado – se fosse inverno – ou seu sorriso constrangido – se fosse verão. Poderia ficar sem mencionar o fato de ela nunca ter deixado de procurar uma voz tão doce e macia como a dele ou uma risada tão linda de ser ouvida. _

_Mas, isso não seria um "quase conto de fadas" se __ele__ e __ela__ nunca mais tivessem se encontrado, não é? Isso seria só mais um conto sobre duas pessoas que acabaram esbarrando, como num dia qualquer de verão ou inverno. _

Primavera. Há sempre um meio-termo para o coração dos apaixonados, não é? É. Agora, temos certeza da época, era somente uma tarde ensolarada de primavera, em que um garoto de cabelos ruivos e olhos azuis claros resolveu descansar debaixo de uma árvore, deitado sobre a sombra, entre algumas florzinhas e uma brisa.

E, enquanto ele estava deitado, curtindo seu momento, ela andava lá, sozinha, olhando para as árvores. E, quando seus olhos negros viram aquele garoto, seu coração começou a pular como um carneirinho – e ela não sabia o motivo disso.

- Qual o seu nome? – Ela perguntou, sentando-se ao lado dele. Nem disse "oi" nem nada, simplesmente sentou e perguntou. O ruivo reconheceu a voz na hora e sorriu, abrindo os olhos.

- Que importa? – Ele perguntou, se apoiando nos cotovelos – Um nome, coisa tão desnecessária...

- Então... – Ela sorriu – Algo pelo o que eu possa te chamar, por favor. – Ela completou. O ruivo ficou pensativo. Então, voltou a encará-la.

- Pode me chamar de _Deserto_. – Ele falou, sorrindo. – E você, senhorita? – Deserto perguntou. A garota se quer vacilou na resposta.

- _Mar_. – Ela disse, sorrindo. O ruivo alargou o sorriso.

- Somos _opostos_, então?

- Talvez. – Ela falou, deitando-se ao lado dele, meio de lado. Ele se virou, para encará-la. Eles ficaram se encarando por um tempo. Um minuto, uma hora, trinta segundos, a eternidade, não importava. Perder-se na beleza dos olhos do outro era o que importava naquele momento único.

Eternidade _é uma palavra que poderia muito_ _bem descrever toda essa história. Porque ela pode estar acontecendo __agora__, olhe pela sua janela, talvez você veja dois jovens conversando – ou talvez não. Talvez, se você tivesse olhado pela sua janela __ontem__, você tivesse visto dois jovens conversando. E, se você tivesse nascido __há meio século__ e olhasse pela janela... _

Deserto entrelaçou a mão dela com a sua, sorrindo. Mar sorriu de volta e se arrepiou com o toque.

- _Eu te amo_. – Falaram os dois ao mesmo tempo.

Surpresa. Não só pelo fato de ser somente a segunda vez que eles se viam – sem conversar muito –, mas também pelo fato de ser recíproco. Afinal, quantos amores acontecem assim, ao acaso? Primeiro as pessoas não conversam e aí se apaixonam? Perder-se nos olhos do outro não basta?

Sim. Perder-se nos olhos do outro basta. Dar um simples sorriso e ser correspondido basta. Escorregar numa pequena poça de água e ser segurada basta. Ter sua blusa manchada de picolé de chocolate basta.

Ele a puxou pela mão, até que seus corpos se encostassem. Ela se inclinou mais para frente e seus lábios se encostaram, num beijo de amor tão puro, tão doce, de fascínio, de apego...

Eles se separaram e Mar o olhou sorrindo.

- Não acredito nisso. A gente mal se conhece. E nós somos opostos...

- Talvez. – Ele repetiu o que ele falara mais cedo – Nem o Mar nem o Deserto podem ser habitados por seres humanos e os animais que moram lá sempre têm características especiais. Muito tempo no deserto pode lhe matar, assim como muito tempo no mar pode matar-lhe. Além disso, eles se completam. No subsolo do deserto, bem ao fundo, existe água. E, mesmo no fundo do mar, sempre existe areia.

- Então, mar e deserto, apesar de sempre indicarem idéia de contrariedade são parecidos? – Ela perguntou, sorrindo.

- Isso mesmo. – Ele respondeu, antes de capturar-lhe em um beijo apaixonado.

_Só isso. Um conto de fadas, sem princesa, nem príncipe e nem bruxa má. Só uma história de amor, entre dois jovens, que eram tão diferentes quanto iguais. Depois disso, obviamente, um descobriu o nome verdadeiro do outro – mas nunca se tratavam pelo real nome e sim por "mar" e "deserto". _

Especial._ Era isso que um era para o outro. Nunca se traíram, nunca desconfiaram do outro. Claro que brigavam às vezes – afinal, eram mar e deserto! -, mas não era nada muito avassalador._

_E, finalmente, a __morte__. Sim, porque, apesar de tudo ser especial, todos morremos um dia. Não somos como contos de fadas, em que príncipes e princesas vivem juntos por toda a eternidade, morrendo e renascendo quando uma adolescente de quinze anos abre um livro de contos para ler uma história para a sua irmãzinha de dez. _

Sofrimento? _Eu acho que não. Pois o amor deles era tão verdadeiro que nem a morte quis separá-los. Ambos morreram ao mesmo tempo, no mesmo segundo, na mesma última respiração. __Nunca mais soubesse deles e a morte é algo surpreendente mesmo, não? _

_**&&&**_

**N/A: **Definitivamente a história mais estranha que eu escrevi na minha vida.

**N/Beta: **Definitivamente a história mais linda que eu já li em toda minha vida.

**N/A²: **Vou fazer um N/A descente agora... Valeu, Gih, por betar. Valeu você, pessoa que ta lendo. E... Valeu, mamãe e papai. Agora você se pergunta "valeu mamãe e papai?", sim, sabe por que? Por causa do meu nome. Agora você pergunta o "como assim?". Meu bem, o titulo não é **O Mar e o Deserto **simplesmente por serem coisas opostas... **Morgana** significa mar belo XD espero que tenham gostado do conto mais estranho da minha vida!

Tchauzinho!

_**Morgana Fowl**_


End file.
